StarRizers' Flame
by ShadowLight39
Summary: Dumbledore is praised in Britain but in the US they know the truth. Sanjin sends a young elemental to free Harry from Dumbledore's control, try to train him, and maybe even unlock the 'power he knows not.' Dumbledore bashing and Ron bashing T for Violence
1. Beginnings

A.N. Hello everybody. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

This story has some reference to the past years that Xave our main character went through. I may make that story eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do in fact own the plot and OCs. Please don't steal.

* * *

"So let me get this right," a tall boy with black hair and dark brown eyes, "You want me to go halfway across the world in a foreign exchange program."

"Yep," Sanjin headmaster of StarRizers' School of Sorcery.

Xavier was talking with his headmaster about going to Hogwarts in Scotland. Sanjin had told him that he no longer trusted Dumbledore or "Dumbles" as all the students called him here at StarRizers including himself and his closest friends, his twin Sam, Derek, Zach, Katie, Sara, and Maria. StarRizers under Sanjin had eight Elementals at the moment one being the headmaster. Sanjin had an ability to detect other Elementals as he told their group back in first year when they were ten years old:

Flashback

"_Would Xave and Sam Zorac, Derek Toran, Zachary Levis, Katie Greene, Sara Collins, and Maria Samuels please report to the Headmaster's Office. Thank you."_

"_What's going on," Xave asked._

"_What did you do that got us all in trouble," Katie said glaring at Xave. At the time the group was not friends, but the greatest animosity was between Xave and Katie.  
_

"_I think it's more likely you did something" Xave retorted. A fight like that on the plane here was soon to happen but that's another story for another day._

"_Would you guys all just chilllllllll," Maria said emitting a breath of cold air partially freezing everyone._

_Xave spun quickly the ice on him melting unbeknownst to him about to snap but Sara said "Maybe we should go to the Headmaster already."_

"_Fine" Xave said walking away as everyone shook themselves a bit freeing them from the ice, his twin running up to him._

_He grinned before whispering "So really, what did you do?"_

"_Oh, shut up" Xave said grinning._

_When they arrived at the Headmaster's door Derek walked up and knocked. The headmaster opened the door._

"_Hello, come in, come in don't be shy you're not in trouble," he said smiling._

"_Some of you may not of noticed but you are all Elementals" Sanjin had said_

"_Okay, I've had enough of this would someone tell me what an Elemental is?" Xave yelled._

"_Sanjin looked at him before replying, "An Elemental is a person that can control an element wandlessly," he looked at all of them before continuing "I already know what each of your elements are but I am going to put you through a test to familiarize yourself with them._

_After the test we all knew that:_

_Xave = Fire_

_Sam = Thunder_

_Derek = Darkness_

_Zach = Light_

_Katie = Water_

_Maria = Ice_

_Sara = Air_

"_Great! Your all up to snuff!" Sanjin said with a grin. _

"_Now the way that I knew you were all Elementals was that not only am I an Elemental but I have a number of devices that tell me not only when elementals are born, but whether they are Muggle or Magical. Many people are Elementals, even Muggles, actually but it's the number of people that figure out about it before they lose it is what is rare. Anyway, let's start your training."_

End of Flashback

"So will you agree to go," Sanjin asked when Xave looked ready to decline he said "Don't worry I'm sure your brother and your friends will be able to hold the fort while your gone."

"Fine," Xave said.

_Hey,_ he thought _maybe I'll be able to show them a thing or twenty._ With that thought in mind he left to go pack and tell the rest of the group.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Xave got back to his room all his friends were waiting for him. Looking around at them he realized that he was going to miss the better part of the next year.

His brother must of seen his sadness because he asked "What's up, Bro."

Xave shook his head and used the overly used word "Nothing."

Derek glared at him. "Don't make me use Legilimency on you, or maybe I'll use my talents."

Xave knew exactly what Derek meant. Being the Elemental of Darkness didn't make Derek he was the host to just about every dark lord for the past fifteen-hundred years. Unfortunately, our heroes had to learn it the hard way, with Derek losing control. Derek, over the years of childhood had created what Sanjin called Self-Occlumency. He had the ability to control the still forming dark lords in his mind. This, in part, is the reason that Derek is both the best at Occlumency and Legilimency.

Xave began to tell his friends what had to happen. As the stories went on they got angrier and angrier. Hogwarts has a bad reputation at StarRizers. Sanjin had found out about Dumbledore's manipulations a long time ago. He had no fear of Dumbles and told as many people as he could with help from the government. Sanjin had a lot of power and influence as well but he used it for good. Right?

Dumbledore had stopped Harry's admission to StarRizers and that was why there was a distinct element missing in their group. Earth. That's right Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived is an Earth elemental. Sadly, he no longer had it, or if he did it would be weak, wavering, before finally ending some time in his older life.

His friends continued to protest so he said, "I've accepted to go there already guys. Dumbledore has a firm control on Mr. Potter at the moment and that is not good. If sources are correct then he is very important in fighting Moldy-Shorts, need you forget," Xave was going to miss them a lot, though.

"Well, don't forget we're always connected," Sara reminded them pulling her medallion out. The rest of the group did the same.

This was their symbol. On each of the medallions the same thing was showed, fire, lightning, water, ice, and air, in their natural forms surrounding the yin-yang symbol. It was more than that though. Each of them had put their elements in. They had also decide to put in a drop of blood on their separate elements. They had instant communication with each other and it was a conduit.

You see being Elementals they have more power than most so they when they lose their temper they sometimes lose control and let out magic or their element. This was one of the ways you could spot an Elemental exept it could be passed off as regular loss of control. They had learned in Fourth Year when they were studying Blood Oaths in DALA.

When all the medallions were out they began to hum. Xave's turned Red, Sam's turned yellow, Sara's turned gray, Maria's turned silver, Katie's turned blue, Zach's turned white, while Derek's turned pure black.

Xave felt at peace, as did they all, letting their friendship calm them.

After Xave was packed, there were teary good byes and hugs all around. Xave turned back to give them a smirk before disappearing in a blast of fire.


	2. Interrogations

Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. I enjoy seeing what you think of the story.

Dumbledore tries to figure out Xave's reasons for coming to Hogwarts and gets a little suprise.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing fanfictions. I would have shown Dumbledore's evilness.

* * *

When Xave arrived at the Leaky Cauldron he was extremely tired and cranky so when he walked in the pub and the room got very quiet when he walked in he was grateful.

Unfortunately for Xave, Dumbledore had been waiting for him. He gestured for Xave to sit with him. There were too many people around for him to actually make it to the bar for a key.

He walked over to 'Dumbles' and crankily asked him "What do you want?"

Dumbledore just looked at him with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. "Hello," he said ignoring Xave's grumpiness, "I take it that you are the transfer from StarRizers. I'm not sure if you know but we have a transfer from each of the Rizer League schools"

Dumbledore was cut off by Xave's "If this is all you have to tell me then I'm out of here," he said standing.

Dumbledore continued to look at him twinkle and all. "Xave, are you a fan of Quidditch?"

"Yeah, what's your- oh!" Xave said the realization hitting him in the face.

"Yes, the Quidditch World Cup. Hogwarts has acquired a ticket for each of the transfers. Here you are." Dumbledore said putting the ticket in his hand.

Xave was smiling and he began wondering if Xave was really that bad. _No, _Xave thought _this is what he does. If you begin to trust him then he will begin to control you._

"Thanks," Xave said. _I don't have to trust him he thought, but that doesn't mean that I can't take his gifts._

"In a week a portkey will leave for the site of the World Cup. That should give you time to get your necessary books. Xave, do you know why your headmaster suggested that you come, not someone else." Dumbledore asked. _Here it comes _thought Xave.

"I have no idea, whatsoever," Xave said trying to provoke the old fool. He felt the push. Bingo.

* * *

Dumbledore was extremely annoyed. According to his research that annoying fool Sanjin had turned all of Wizarding America against him.

Not to say that they weren't right but as Dumbledore always said in so many words. "It's for the greater good." But, no one had stopped to ask whose.

Now Sanjin had decided to make a public showing of sending a student from each of the Rizer League Schools here. Dumbledore couldn't just refuse in front of everyone. Especially with this Triwizard Tournament business. Never the less, Dumbledore wasn't Dumbledore for nothing. The one flaw in Sanjin's plan is that he could easily get the information from the student he was sending.

This was the reason that he had personally suggested in meeting Sanjin's transfer. The other transfers were being met as well as not to cause suspicion but Dumbledore was personally going to see the boy.

_Xavier Zorac, _Dumbledore thought, _never heard of him. _That was when Xave walked in.

Dumbledore's plan was simple:

Get the transfer to trust him through bribing.

Ask him why Sanjin sent him.

Scan his mind for the answer. Simple. Until phase three failed that is. He had just used Legilimency when he got sucked into a memory.

_Memory_

_Dumbledore was standing in a room with twin beds. The sides were split evenly between the two sides. On one side there were paintings of flames and volcanoes. It was red and black. Weights were sprawled all around. On the other side it was a yellow color with one giant picture of a lightning bolt and someone standing in front of it, smirking._

"_Okay," a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes said, drawing Dumbledore's attention away from the pictures, "It's time to practice your Occlumency" he then stared at another boy who he saw was Xave. A while later he looked at a boy next to Xave that looked a lot alike Xave but you could tell was a bit different. He went through all the people there._

_That was when he realized there were a lot of people in the room. Overall there were seven people, three girls and four boys. There was the boy with brown hair and blue eyes, the boy that looked like Xave and Xave. Also, there was a boy with blonde hair and navy blue eyes, a girl with blonde hair and striking green eyes, another girl with black hair and grey eyes, and last but not least a girl with red hair and icy blue eyes._

_After the boy had finished going through everybody, Xave tested the boy's Occlumency. After about three seconds Xave stumbled back._

"_The best as always, Derek," Xavesaid, grupily while getting up. The boy, Derek smiled, "Of course," he said. _

"_Get over it brother, you will never get through Derek's shields," the boy that looked like Xave said, laughing._

"_Ha, ha, laugh it up Sam. You couldn't do any better," Xave said grumpily. Everyone joined in laughing at Xave's mood. _

_That was when Dumbledore felt a push at his own shields. He began to fight the memory and found out he could get out easily._

Xave was extremely tired now. Sanjin had told him that trapping Dumbledore in a memory would be the easiest way to protect his mind. If this was the easiest then he did not want to try the hard.

* * *

When he prodded Dumbledore's shields, he felt Dumbles begin to fight the memory. He did not have enough energy to stop him even if he wanted to. Doing his best to hide the tiredness from his features.

Dumbledore focused and looked at him. "Wow, you are incredibly powerful, it seems. I don't mean to brag but trapping anyone with training in Legilimency and Occlumency is no easy feat." He said smiling, twinkle and all.

Xave, not falling for the praise, calmly asked, "Why did you try to read my mind, professor," Xave made sure not to call him 'Dumbles.'

Dumbledore looked at Xave with a sad look, twinkle gone that Xave _almost_ felt sorry for him. Key word: Almost.

"Xave, I doubt you know this but there have been rumors that your school not only trashes my name but teaches the Dark Arts. I wanted to know if that was true and your answer seemed false, but I wanted to find out the truth. Can you ever forgive me?" Dumbledore asked.

Xave almost said 'No way, Jose' but he knew he had to keep Dumbles in the dark so he instead said, "Okay, I understand but I think it is fair that I am wary of you now."

"Thank you, that's all I ask for," Dumbledore said the twinkle returning.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I'll leave you to get a room. Good night." Dumbledore got up and disapparated with a crack.

"'Night, Dumbles," Xave whispered. With a sigh he stood and fought his way to the front.

"Room for one please," Xave said. He stifled a yawn as sleepiness began to take over.

"Sure. Transfer, right," the toothless barman asked. Xave nodded stifling another yawn as his eyelids began drooping.

"5 galleons," the barman told him placing the key on the counter. Xave dropped the money on the counter, picking up the key.

"Room 56," the barman said. Xave nodded mutely, making his way up the stairs.

When he found his room, he washed and changed before dropping on the bed. As he began to fall asleep he wondered, _what will Hogwarts be like?._ He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Was it good? Was it bad I won't know unless you review. Thanks once again to all the people that reviewed the las chapter: _Paladin13, murdrax, and silentreadergil._


	3. Battles and Revelations

Here is chapter 3 everybody. This has the first time look on what's up with the group and some Death Eaters get their butts whooped by our hero.

* * *

Xave had been so tired that he almost over slept. When he woke up he was very disoriented as he looked around, vision coming into focus.

When he realized where he was, he got up. After getting washed and dressed he decided to get his books from Diagon Alley.

He went downstairs and asked Tom how he got in.

"Three bricks up, two bricks over from the trash can." Tom had said so Xave walked over to the wall and tapped the brick.

When the wall opened up, he walked in. Despite himself he was pretty impressed with all the shops and the large marble building. He knew it to be Gringotts but the one in America was a lot smaller.

On his way in he could not help but read the warning.

_Enter Stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure their._

For some reason that always made him grin mischievously. He figured it was because it was quite the challenge.

He went up to one without even waiting for the question held up a key.

The goblin took him down to the fund from the school.

"Vault 9245" he said taking the key and placing it in and turned it. The door opened to show a fair amount of gold.

He got enough to last him safely throughout the year. Once he was all set he walked into a place called Flourish and Blotts. Luckily, he had picked right, it was a book store. He looked at his list getting the books he needed.

After he had collected the rest of the supplies, he returned to his room and began practicing the spells. Little did Xave know was that the Ministry had no idea. Xave may never know the rest of the underage students couldn't do magic outside of school.

* * *

Hermione was very sad even though she didn't let anyone see it. She had been talking to Ginny for a while now about Harry. She had constantly told Hermione that she was over Harry so Hermione told her that she was starting to like _both _of her friends.

Ginny had always suspected that Hermione liked Ron but not Harry. They were on their way to the Quidditch World Cup. They all held the portkey waiting for it to activate.

She vaguely heard her father counting, but she was too busy looking at Hermione. Hermione looked at the portkey a little fearfully. Hermione, having read every book in existence, knew of all the possible mistakes that could happen.

She was very surprised when she saw Hermione repeatedly looking at Harry as if to make sure he was still there. She realized that Hermione like she used to looked to Harry for comfort and protection. It was the way she felt when Harry saved her from the Chamber.

All of a sudden she felt the familiar tug at her navel signaling the portkey's departure. When they hit solid ground, everyone except her Dad, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric fell.

They all went t their tent and walked in. Harry was amazed. She smiled as she saw Hermione staring at Harry.

Maybe Hermione will stop doubting herself and go for it. She shook her head before walking away not seeing the boy staring through the flap behind her.

* * *

Xave had arrived a few weeks ago. He had seen Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys walk up.

_Perfect _he thought as he waked up behind them, looking into their tent. As he marked the location in his mind, people started to come out. He quickly made himself scarce.

When he returned to his tent he began to think about his plan. Sanjin had told him to:

1. Get Harry to realize Dumbledore's evilness.

2. Get him to realize Ron's prejudice.

3. Try to help him to retain his abilities.

4. Train him.

Xave started to wonder how he would do all of this. Ron had been his best friend for years and Dumbledore had always used his grandfather act. That's when the thought hit him. Hermione. It was brilliant, marvelous, and just clever enough to work.

Xave devised his plan for a long time. When he was done it was the day of the World Cup.

Xave had decided to watch them as carefully as he could so he could assure himself that his plan would work. He grinned to himself before walking away.

The World Cup was great. Krum caught the snitch but Bulgaria still lost.

When he was on his way back to his tent he saw figures in hooded cloaks. Some were floating muggles in the air while others were setting things on fire.

Xave grinned now this was even better than the World Cup. Kicking bad guys' butts never gets old. Ask anyone.

He took off ignoring the fires because they didn't even hurt. When he got out of the crowd, he changed into his animagus form, the cheetah. In a burst of speed he took off leaving a trail of flames behind.

When he got close he changed back. Good ol' animagus powers. He drew his wand and walked up to the Death Eaters.

"Having fun," Xave asked smirking. On the inside Xave was tensing. This was battle and in battle you control yourself and outsmart and out maneuver your opposition.

They all stared at him. He realized suddenly that only half of them were sober. _Excellent._

"Who are you," one slurred, obviously drunk, "we'll kill you, we kill you all."

He then fired off an _Avada Kedavra_ at Xave who jumped aside.

Xave actually felt sorry for them. _Never attempt to kill me_ he thought_ or I might try the same thing._

"SERO FRENDO," Xave yelled. Vines began to rise from the ground holding up some of the Death Eaters. The more sober othe bunch fired Unforgivagles left and right at Xave he dodged them pretty easily seeing as there was only five Death Eaters left.

"INFRO TAJO," Xave yelled as a wall of fire erupted from his wand. Most of the Death Eaters were so stunned that most didn't put up shields. With only two left Xave decided to give them a scare.

He dropped to the ground, sticking his wand in it and his hand on it. He began mumbling before using his elemental powers to bring a large burst of magma from the core.

It rose in the form of a dragon flying at them. The Death Eaters were so scared that they all apparated away.

Xave took a deep breath before looking around. He sighed, it just wasn't the same without the rest of the group.

Xave began walking back to his tent to pack. A boy with black hair and green eyes had seen the dragon and the Dark Mark and he now believed they were conjured by the same mysterious person.

* * *

So Harry believes Xave conjured the Dark Mark. Luckily he didn't see Xave clearly.

Please review. What house should Xave be in. I have one already picked but I can be changed to another house.

I have over 170 hits and only 7 reviews. Does anyone see a problem with this?

I am always thankful to my reviewers: _Mimaindi, Digidude577, Paladin13, and Murdrax._

See ya!!(:


	4. Sorting

Thank You for the reviews everybody. This story has almost 300 hits. I am really happy that you guys like my story.

I put this out pretty fast and since there were no suggestions for sorting I just continued with what I had planned.

* * *

After he had left the World Cup he went back to The Leaky Cauldron. Before Xave knew it was September 1st. He had everything ready and he went outside the Leaky Cauldron and flagged down the Knight Bus.

"Hello, my name is Stan Shunpike an' I'll be your conductor." A man, Stan, said. Xave gave him some money and walked away saying King's Cross.

When he got there he got off and lugged his trunk to the barrier he looked around before slipping through. With a glance at the clock he saw that it was ten to eleven. He walked around and talked to some people. He found out there was some sort of image in the sky during the cup. Not only that but people thought his dragon was evil too. It just had to be connected to the Dark Mark.

He looked at the clock again and saw he only had three minutes left. Just when he was getting on he saw a group of red heads and a girl with bushy hair and another with messy black hair. Harry Potter.

He looked around the train up and down for a while until it started to move. He searched for Harry Potter and when he saw him he went in and said the classic line of: "Could I sit here, everywhere else is full."

They let him sit down but they looked like they wanted to talk about something and couldn't with him there.

"Anyway," the boy with flaming red hair said, "You seem too tall to be a first year."

"That's because I'm not," Xace said. "My name is Xavier Zorac but call me Xave."

"Ronald Weasley," said the boy.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," Harry said before looking expectantly at him.

"Nice to meet you all," I said. They all looked shocked but no one more than Harry.

"I know who you are Harry, but I don't care about what happened in the past. I like to look to the future," Xave said

Harry's grin just kept getting bigger and bigger.

As the ride progressed, Xave learned more and more about Hogwarts.

"There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Hermione said before Ron cut her off saying "Who are all evil."

"Oh be quiet, Ron" Hermione said.

"Anyway each house is different," Harry said. "There are us Gryffindor who are brave, Hufflepuffs who are loyal, Ravenclaw who are smart and Slytherin who are evi-" Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione started.

"Fine, and Slytherin who are cunning." Harry finished, grinning.

"If you aren't a first year then what year are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm a fourth year but I am fourteen. I'm from StarRizers in America." Xave said angrily.

The Golden Trio looked confused. Hermione asked, "What do you mean by your fourteen so are we and we're in fourth year too. It's how the school works."

"At my school I would be going into fifth year not fourth because we start at age ten," Xave said.

"Weird" Ron said before Hermione kicked him in the shin trying in vain to get him to be tactful,

"Ow, Hermione." Ron whined.

A while later a boy with sleek blond hair and two bodyguards came in "Oh look it's Potter, Weasel, Granger and who the heck are you?" he said.

Before Harry could draw his wand, Xave asked pleasantly "My name is Xavier Zorac and who might you be?"

"I'm Draco and this is Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy said.

"Got it Crap and Soiled." Xave said with a nod, acting serious.

"No, _Crabbe and Goyle._" Malfoy said as if Xave was stupid.

"That's what I said Crap and Soiled. Seriously, pay attention next time." Xave said with a smirk.

Malfoy was looking angry and Crabbe and Goyle were cracking their knuckles. Malfoy said "Well, let me give you fair warning that if you hang out with the wrong sort then you might end up in a…difficult situation." Malfoy said smirking.

"Are you threatening me Malfoy," Xave asked coldly, "because if you are let me assure you that I will always get out of tough situations while you cower behind Moldy-Shorts and his crew." While Xave was staring at Malfoy he let a bit of power out as his eyes flashed red.

Malfoy looked scared but still said, "You're cocky now but soon you'll be taken down a peg or two. Unless of course you see that hanging with these guys will get you nothing but trouble." Malfoy held out his hand.

Xave slapped it away, eyes glowing red once more "I don't want nor need any help from you Malfoy." Xave said, glaring at the blonde teen. Malfoy turned and left after that. His bodyguards looked around before realizing their leader was gone and left.

"Way to go, Xave," Ron said slapping him on the back.

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts. They got off the train and Xave heard a huge man calling "Firs' years an' transfers over here" over and over. With a quick 'bye' to the Trio, he got in one of the boats. Two other people closer to his age got in the boat. He figured they must be other transfers.

"You'll be getting' your firs' glimpse of Hogwarts now," the giant Harry called Hagrid said.

Hogwarts was impressive but he favored StarRizers. When they came to the end Hagrid checked the boats before walking back to us.

A little while later a stern woman with black hair came out. "Hello, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon all first years will be sorted. As I am sure you all you noticed there are also older kids with you and they will come out afterward."

When the first years went in, he found himself wondering what house he would be in. He probably could fit in any house.

Soon he heard Dumbledore's voice through the hall.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the great hall listening to the sorting and clapping for new Gryffindors. When it ended he hadn't heard anything about the transfer he had met.

"Yes, welcome all new students and to our old hands, welcome back. There are four other students to be sorted because this year because this school will not only be your home but the home to various students from the Rizer League schools in America." Dumbledore said. With a nod to McGonagall she began reading off names:

"Ryan Darian from RageRyzers," McGonagall said. He ended up in Ravenclaw.

Fryer, Rick went to Gryffindor and Matthews, Hannah went to Hufflepuff. Next up was:

Zorac, Xavier

He sat there for a long time with an indifferent look on his face for about five minutes before the hat called out:

SLYTHERIN.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Xave got up and walked over. Harry and Hermione were shocked. While Ron was muttering about Death Eaters and trying to get close to Harry.

Then the door burst open to reveal a man with a fake leg and a magical blue eye that was spinning all around in its socket.

"Now everyone give a round of applause for your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody." People who recognized the famed auror clapped for him. "Even though we are glad to have the Rizer League students here, we are also hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They will be arriving in two weeks so prepare." Dumbledore said with his customary twinkle in his eyes

After the feast Harry went up to the Common Room talking to that new Gryffindor, Rick. Apparently back in his first year there was a gathering of the Rizer schools and he faced Xave in a duel which he lost. He told Harry that he seemed nice enough.

When they got to the Fat Lady they said the password 'lacewing' and went inside. Harry went straight up to bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Xave was pissed. Do you want to know why he was pissed? No, he could care less about being in Slytherin, truthfully he had expected it. No, he was angry because Malfoy was not only in the same house but in the same dorm meaning that he could very well wake up with a knife in his neck. Just to add on to this he kept getting weird looks and Malfoy was smirking in triumph and that is a smirk he had learned never meant good things.

When we got down to the Portrait Hole someone named Zabini muttered the password 'Draconis' and we all went inside. Malfoy started to put on an act. "The dorms are up here, Zorac," he said politely, leading Xave up the stairs.

When they went in, Xave took in the green and silver four poster beds and the assortment of things on the walls like a snakeskin. Perfect for Slytherins. The door shut and locked behind Xave and he turned to see Malfoy and his bodyguards Crap and something.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Malfoy said.

"I told you before Malfoy I don't want your friendship I will probably be hanging out with Harry and co. anyway," Xave said.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Zabini said speaking up for the first time from his bed, "but Gryffindors and Slytherins have been fighting for ages. They probably wouldn't mind you dead," he said with a look that said all to well that he knew what he was talking about.

"Right, so like it or not you need me or you will get ripped to shreds by Potter, Granger and the Weasel," Malfoy said.

"I can handle anything thrown at me just fine. I don't need nor want your help," Xave growled before getting into his bed.

Later at night Xave was still awake he was trying to be ready for an ambush, but he was getting sleepy so instead he pulled out his StarRizers textbook and tried to put up a ward around his bed. After about ten tries, he made a fair shield. Before he could congratulate himself, he fell asleep with the thought, _Could Malfoy be right????_

So Xave is sorted into Slytherin. That complicates some things don't you think.

I will eventually put up a poll asking what element you would want.

Thanks to the people that reviewed for the last chapter: _Paladin13 and Murdrax._

_See ya._

Review, please.

* * *


	5. Plans and Challenges

Chapter five is up!! Don't kow if I put a disclaimer last chapter but here it is:

Disclaimer: I never have, never will own Harry Potter. (sobs)

* * *

The next day, he went down to breakfast and sat at the Slytherin table. He began piling food on his plate. Soon, he noticed the Golden Trio walk in he looked at them and he saw Ron glaring daggers at him as he led his friends away.

_Now this really sucks _Xave thought for the umpteenth time staring glumly at his food _it seems Malfoy was right_. _No, that's impossible._With that thought he got up and began to walk over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, what's up? Why haven't you at least asked me how I was faring," Xave said. Upon getting no response he continued, "You know Malfoy is a part of the Slytherins as well, so that should have given you incentive to save me." No Response. "Hello, anyone up their," Xave called into Ron's ear.

"Leave" Xave heard Ron mutter.

"Why" Xave asked, though he feared he knew the answer.

"I don't know maybe because all you care about is earning Harry's trust," Ron yelled causing even more people to watch than before because of Xave coming over.

"You're working for You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort," Xave said staring Ron down as if daring him to reject.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, _Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort_, _Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort_, VOLDEMORT, _VOLDEMORT_," Xave said over and

over again louder and louder watching with a small smile as people flinched.

"You say I am a follower of that pathetic loser because of your extremely blind prejudice against Slytherins" Xave said staring at Ron, his face not showing any emotion, "Well, let me tell you something_Ronald Weasley_" Xave growled, "That you may say that because you are in Gryffindor that it makes you some kind of hero, but in truth you're pathetic. _You_are the one that acts cruel just because of a house, am I right," Xave growled angrily, noticing some teachers walking up to him.

"N-No," Ron said looking a bit scared. Xave's eyes had turned from hazel to blood red.

Xave was about to answer when he saw the teachers running towards him, "What do you want," he sneered.

"Detention, Mr. Zorac," the woman who had talked to them before the Sorting, Professor McGonagall.

Xave decided to ignore her when he had a brilliant idea. "Why? I was just coming up here to challenge Weasley to a duel." Xave said smirking. "I, Xavier Zorac, challenge Ronald Weasley to a Wizard's Duel. Unless he's to scared."

McGonagall looked ready to intervene but she was too late. "I, Ronald Weasley, accepted your battle." Ron said, his ears turning red. _Perfect_thought Xave_ now all he has to do is pick who I think he'll pick for a Second and my plan will start._

Dumbledore, seeing Minerva thinking of ways to intervene, whispered, "Minerva, I think that it is fitting that they face off in Wizard's Duel," Dumbledore said, continuing, louder when McGonagol was about to decline, "It will be a school event. They will have a day to prepare." Dumbledore said, addressing the rest of the students next, "Will everyone come to the Quidditch field Tomorrow, like a match."

People cheered while Minerva glared at him.

"Who will be your seconds," Dumbledore asked with that annoying twinkle.

"Harry" _YES._

"Hermione," Xave said smiling before dragging her out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry was eating his breakfast when he heard Xave walk over and start talking. He grinned when he heard him saying Voldemort's name over and over and over, but he kept his mouth shut thinking of what Ron had talked to Hermione and him about.

Flashback

_Harry, Hermione and Ron were all sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room._

"_Guys, my Dad told me that at StarRizers they teach Dark Magic. Zorac goes to StarRizers so he might have been taught there." Ron said. Hermione and Harry both paled._

"_Ron how many times have you accused Professor Snape of being evil because he's Slytherin and nasty to us. Well incase you missed it, he was pretty much nice to us and he hates Malfoy, but now you accuse him?" Hermione asked_

"_This is different," Ron yelled._

_Harry during all this time had been silent thinking about Ron's words. Dark Magic. The trait of dark wizards around the world or maybe just here._

_Hermione voiced his thoughts "Maybe, in America the rules are different. Maybe, what we call Dark Magic here is not so bad there."_

"_Why are you defending him? I know it's true. They call it D.A.L.A or Defense Against the Light Arts." Ron said glaring at her._

_Before Hermione answered, Harry got up and left not wanting to listen to their arguments, still wondering what type of person Xave really was._

End of Flashback

Harry was shaken from his reverie by Ron saying his name and Xave saying something about Hermione. Hermione!! What was he doing to her? Harry looked around and saw that Hermione wasn't there anymore. His mind went into panic. Xave had kidnapped Hermione and he was going to get her back. Harry stood up about to go show Xave how well he could duel, but Ron looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, looking at Ron, "Xave just kidnapped Hermione and your still eating."

"Harry, calm down," Ron said as he began to explain what happened while Harry was daydreaming.

When Harry had heard the entire story, he blushed with embarrassment. Ron laughed at the look on Harry's face.

After Ron had _finally_finished eating they went to find somewhere to practice for the Duel. Harry wondered how Xave was training Hermione. He was almost hoping Ron would lose because he didn't think he could face Hermione in a battle let alone win.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where are you taking me," Hermione asked. She had given up on getting away, his grip was too tight to squirm away from.

"We're here." Xave said opening a door to show an old classroom. Xave did a movement with his wand and mumbled something she couldn't quite hear. The room's content was pushed to the far end of the room, leaving lots of space to practice.

"Hermione," she heard Xave say. She turned and saw he was sitting down. He pointed to a seat and she took it.

"You may not believe me but what you believe about Dumbledore is false. He is a powerful wizard but he's a manipulator, twisting lives to make his own agenda." Xave said tiredly waiting for the angry response. He wasn't disappointed.

"You drag me here against my will and now you are spouting lies about Dumbledore. Maybe Ron was right, maybe you are a dark wizard," Hermione told him angrily.

Xave sighed before answering, "Hermione, do you want to help Harry?"

_Well, that was unexpected _she thought. "Of course I do, he's my best friend," she told him proudly.

"Would you do anything for him" Xave asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I don't care if you believe me or not, but to help Harry you have to teach him." Xave said staring at her.

"Teach him? You mean like how to duel better or something. Harry has always been better than me at Defense," she said.

"Hermione," Xave said, "I will teach you and you will teach Harry. Understand?" Xave asked.

Hermione nodded before saying, "Well, I suppose we should practice."

Xave smirked, "I don't know about you but I could probably beat Weasley blindfolded so I'm going to rest a bit more before class. See ya," Xave said, leaving.

Hermione stayed there for a while thinking about all the spells she knew and how they could help Harry. If she was going to do something, she was going to do it right.

* * *

Well there is chapter 5. Xave's plan is in affect.

I think some people might wonder why he didn't try to talk directly to Harry. Xave figures that being the _Boy-Who-Lived _Dumbledore was influencing him much more.

Next Chappy: Xave beats- I mean faces Ron in a battle and the other schools arrive.

Dumbledore: I'm not evil. Why are you telling people that.

Xave: Die Dumbles.

Spells fly as author takes cover.

Me: Help.


	6. Plans, Plans, and More Plans

Hey everybody. Chapter 6 is up.

I got a review last time from trax and I don't know if he is still reading but I still want everyone to know that if you see a major error that you feel I shoould know about then tell me. I still waant some feedback on the story so if I miss a word or something you could say. 'You forgot to put stood, other than that your story is great.'

Sorry just had to get that off my chest. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the canon characters and I probably never will. They're Rowling's and she doesn't share.

* * *

After Xave had left to sleep, he decided he was long overdue for a talk with his friends. He went down to the dungeons slipping past Malfoy and crew.

Once he was up in his dorm, he sat down on the bed and began releasing some power. The medallion worked as a sort of wizard walkie-talkie. All Xave had to do was channel some of his Elemental power into the Medallion and:

"SAM!!" Xave screamed in his head. Xave heard his twin yell and then he heard something break.

"Xave, is that you? You think just because your on the other side of the world that I can't get you. Oh, just you wait." Sam said grumpily.

"How come you haven't called all this time," Xave heard Sara say.

"I completely and totally forgot about you guys," Xave said with a grin.

"You did," Derek said with a sad voice, but Xave could tell it was fake. Derek started to cheer.

"Why do I hang out with you guys," Katie said tuning in.

All four of the boys did what they always did when she asked a question like that. "Because you wuv us" they all said with childish voices. Xave could almost imagine Derek and Zach nodding their heads, smirking.

"Well, if that's the only reason" Xave heard Katie say before the sound of a chair being pushed back was heard.

"Don't go" Zach said with fake tears, "what would we ever do without you."

"Throw a party," Xave suggested.

"I'll set everything up," Maria said. Xave almost sighed. Just like the good old days. He really didn't care that the good old days were only a year ago.

Xave and his friends talked and joked before Xave had to go and get ready for class. His friends said goodbye reminding him to call sooner next time.

Throughout the rest of the day Xave was always thinking about what was going on back at StarRizers.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing in his office. Now if you paid attention to the Weasley twins last year, you would know he did this a lot.

Sanjin had decided to complicate matters here at Hogwarts. With that Xave boy running around here, he could change how people looked at him and that was something that could not happen.

Dumbledore was extremely glad that the Sorting Hat had placed him in Slytherin because it just about guaranteed that Harry would remain uninfluenced. Just to add on to the control if anything went wrong, he had his own fame hungry puppet ready to do whatever he wanted.

Dumbledore had big plans for Harry. Voldemort was planning on infiltrating the school with a Polyjuiced Mad-Eye. His plan was to enter him into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and then capture him.

Dumbledore knew it all and was slightly adjusting them to correspond with recent developments. He had originally planned to have Ron get jealous of Harry when his name came out of the fire, but with Sanjin's student here it was too risky.

Instead he planned to have Ron stand by his side and Hermione be the one to separate. All he needed to do was to get Ron to make Harry indirectly choose between them. It might not work but if it did Harry will become even more immersed in his control. Nevertheless the rest of the school would alienate him for stealing the thunder of the other champion. The age rule that he had yet to announce would assure that.

Xave was actually helping him by challenging Ron to this duel. Harry would side with Ron and be more open to his words about the transfer. Plus, he got to see how well Sanjin had trained the boy. If he was lucky Xave might even use 'Dark' Magic.

Dumbledore continued his insane plans and manipulations until it was time for him to rest. He had no idea that this fight was benefiting Xave more than himself.

* * *

The day of the battle classes had been cancelled by Dumbles. It was almost as if he wanted the fighters to be prepared as possible.

This was good for Xave for two reasons.

1. It gave him a chance to think about how he was going to take Weasley down.

2. It gave him a chance to teach Hermione basic Occlumency such as sensing when someone was trying to penetrate your mind.

"Good" Xave said as she raised her hand as he began to infiltrate her mind. Think of a muggle hearing check-up except with Legilimency.

"You said that you wanted me to teach Harry. What am I supposed to teach him? How do I asked him?" Hermione said worriedly. Xave had begun to notice that throughout this session whenever Harry would come up, she would get nervous. He probably would have laughed if he thought it wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Relax," Xave said, "If you want me to teach you a spell so badly then I will." Hermione lit up, putting on a look of extreme concentration.

"The spell I am going to teach you is called _Sero Frendo. _It is used to bring vines from underground to deal with your opponents. After I teach it to you, I need you to attempt to teach it to Harry. Please tell me how long it takes for him to get good at it." Xave said as he began to show her the spell.

After lots of practice, Hermione managed to get the vines to lift him into the air but she couldn't control them past that. They had to end the lesson because it was time for him to kick Weasley's butt.

As he walked out onto the Quidditch field, he was still debating on how exactly to take hm down. One thing he knew was that it was going to be flashy. He had a crowd, right? The only thing was that getting Harry and Hermione to realize Dumbledore's evilness was supposed to be done in secret.

That was when he was hit with another great idea. As Dumbledore was explaining the rules he was contacting his friends.

"Guys," he yelled in his mind.

"What's up bro? I mean, I told you to call us soon, but I didn't exactly mean the next day." Sam said.

"Never mind that, I'm about to face someone in a duel but the easiest way for me to win will cause Dumbledore to pay unneeded attention to me," Xave said franticly. Dumbledore was coming to the end of his speech.

"What's your point," Derek said, tuning in.

"I need you to come to Hogwarts every now and then to train this girl who will help get Harry to see how manipulative Dumbles is," Xave said. Dumbledore was saying the last bits of his speech.

"I don't know-," Sara said, joining the conversation.

"Just answer. I don't have a lot of time." Xave said, bowing. The match was about to start.

"Fine," he heard them all say at once. He quickly cut off the conversation.

"3, 2, 1," Dumbledore said.

"Stupefy," Weasley shouted, a red blast flying towards Xave.

"PROTEGO," he yelled so the whole crowd could hear him as the blast bounced off, "Come on Ron, is that the best you can do. We have a crowd," Xave said. He had only just realized that the Quidditch field was filled with boulders, other obstacles, and hiding places.

_Might as well give them a show_he thought before pointing his wand at a boulder and yelling, "Praemium." The rock exploded with a powerful force scaring some of the crowd.

Xave smirked before moving his wand in a circular motion, saying, "Electro Minus."

As the ball of electricity fired off in Weasley's general direction, he remembered with a pang whose signature that was. Sam. His twin.

Shaking the memories away, he jumped out of the way of Weasley's curses before firing back some of his own.

Xave weaved through obstacles until he was close enough to do his next move, "Trite," (Tree-Tay) he said putting his wand in the ground as a triangle formed outwards trapping him and Ron in it. Small bolts of electricity would wrap around Weasley's legs, sending shocks through his body. He made sure to weaken them so they wouldn't hurt to much.

About thirty second later the triangle lifted and the battle continued. Xave knew just how he wanted to finish this. He continued to knock away most obstacles until Weasley had nowhere left to hide. "EXPECTO PATRONUM," he yelled in the most threatening tone he could muster. His cheetah burst from his wand, lunging at Weasley. Just as Xave suspected, Weasley was so scared that he dove out of the way. Xave hit him with a nice and easy stunner and disarming charm in quick succesion, winning him the match.

The crowd cheered loudly. Even though most had wanted Ron to win it still was an extremely entertaining match.

Ron was revived and retrieved his wand form Xave, begrudgingly shaking his hand. Hermione hugged Ron and Harry patted him on the back telling him that he did his best and that it was an awesome match.

For the next two weeks the Slytherins treated Xave like a hero, praising his dueling skills. Dumbledore also congratulated him and as suspected was watching him closely. Luckily Xave's plan was going fine. Hermione was still being taught but it wasn't always by him.

Flashback

"_Hermione," Xave said, "This is Sam, Sara, Derek, Zach, Maria, and Katie your other teachers." Xave continued gesturing to each of them in turn._

"_What's up?" Sam said._

"_Hi," Sara greeted._

"_Nice to meet ya," Derek said, grinning._

"_Pleasure," Zach said, smirking playfully._

"_Pleased to meet you," Maria said, nodding slightly._

"_Hey," Katie said._

_After all the pleasantries were over and done with, The group began teaching her about spells based on their element. Hermione did not know that any of them were Elementals and they planned to keep it that way._

_When the meeting was over they had a schedule of what days Hermione would have training and who would teach her._

_This was also when Hermione had tols him that Harry had learned the spell a while ago and had decided that it would be funny to juggle Hermione a bit. To say she was scared would be an understatement. Hermione missed the knowing look the group had._

End of Flashback

Since then Hermione and Harry had been training more and more together and Xave had realized that Hermione liked Harry and Ron. She was kind of obvious looking between them with that look on her face. Xave began thinking of ways to get her to choose Harry.

Just as his devious mind had started to form a plan, Dumbledore stood up. Durmstrang and Beuxbatons, the other schools participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament had arrived.

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter six.

Xave had a lot of plans throughout the chapter hence the are all the non-canon spells he used and what they do:

Trite: A triangle appears around the user electrocuting all opponents trapped in the triangle.

Praemium: Causes an object to explode with a powerful force.

Electro Minus: Depending on the wand motion you use it can either fire off in a ball of electricity, trap your opponent in a ring of electricity or a star will trap your opponent in it gainig more strength with the more spells you use to fuel it.

Please Review!!


	7. Betrayal and Trust

Hehe, hey everybody. (stares at angry readers) Sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writer's block and real life got in the way but I am back and will be posting around every few days now.

* * *

Xave was once again weighing the pros and cons of his plan. The biggest problem is that it would most likely sever Harry and Hermione's trust in him permanently. As if he had it before.

Classes went through their monotonous structure until it came to DADA where he made a bit of a mistake.

"Okay, class," Moody growled, "we will be learning a bit more depth about the Unforgivables."

He then called students up one by one to be placed under the Imperius curse and attempt to throw it off. By the time it was his turn only Harry Potter had thrown it off. He smirked knowingly.

He walked up and waited. When he felt the calm of the Imperius try to take over his body he started to fight it. He heard a voice in his head telling him to hop on one foot so instead he looked out of the window. He felt his blood run cold as he saw his old enemy riding one of his stupid dragons.

The voice however was not giving up and it was getting more persistent and it was keeping him from the window. His mind emotions were getting out of control as his mind screamed for him to go and fight. Since there was something holding him back, his mind decided to eliminate that something.

Xave felt his Elemental powers rising as he fought to control them. He lost that battle big time. Mad-Eye Moody suddenly let out a yelp and let Xave out of his control. Xave turned to look at the retired auror as he desperately tried to put out the fire burning his wand arm.

Xave spared a glance out the window and saw that the boy was gone. _Well, _Xave thought _if that was real then I have no time to lose._

* * *

Harry was extremely happy. He was finally going to have a normal year. Crouch had announced that no one above the age of seventeen could enter. Harry hadn't planned on entering but now he didn't have to keep telling people that thought the great Boy-Who-Lived could win the Tournament.

Harry was getting better at all sorts of different spells and it was all thanks to Hermione Granger.

Hermione. That name kept going through his head again and again and at times he found himself thinking of her. Sometimes she was smiling or laughing or just sitting there reading a book but she was always in his thoughts. Until someone, normally Ron, told him to stop daydreaming because they had classes or something.

Spending time with Hermione made him feel closer to her, maybe even more so than he was with Ron. This was probably why he had a very heavy heart when he learned that she had been lying to him.

Hermione had often told him that she was going to the library to look up spells or that she was taking out a book or something equally as plausible and Harry had always believed her without a second thought. He know knew that she had lied.

Harry had finished his work early one day and had decide to go and find Hermione in the library. When he got their, she was nowhere to be found. He had figured that she left early or something when Madam Pince motioned him over. He had wondered why she wanted to talk to him.

She was wondering why Hermione hadn't been in the library as much as she usually was. This shocked Harry to no end. According to Madam Pince, since the start of the school year Hermione had only been in here five times. Also, she hadn't been there for a week.

Harry had stormed out of the library with various feeling of betrayal at Hermione's constant lying. He had felt that she trusted him, but apparently he had been wrong.

When he had calmed down he began to wonder why she had been lying. She must have a reason, right? What didn't she want him or Ron to know about? Then it hit him like a bludger. A boyfriend. That had to be it.

For some weird reason, this made him feel ten times worse than the lying. He wasn't sure why but he did know that with this new possibility that he would rather shrivel up and die than confront her.

That's why she had no idea that he knew she lying repeatedly to him and Ron. That's also why he was extremely surprised when something happened differently.

Hermione had left to the 'library' as always but this time she didn't show up for dinner. Instead this first year came up to him and said that someone had told him to give the note to Harry Potter. The note said:

_Harry Potter,_

_Harry, if you wish to see Hermione alive again, then you will go down to the dungeons, near the Slytherin Common Room. Oh yes I know you'll be able to find it and if you can't well too bad. Come only with Mr. Weasley or the girl will die the second I see anyone I did not want to come. Enjoy your dinner Harry. You have thirty minutes._

_XXXX ZZZZZ_

Harry's blood went cold as he handed the note hastily to Ron. Ron stood and they both left dinner immediately. Harry wondered who had taken Hermione. As he ran he decided he didn't really care, but whoever it was, was going to pay and pay dearly.

* * *

Hermione let out a soft groan. Her head hurt and she was laying down on something cold. She tried to remember what happened to her. When she did, she did not like it, she did not like it one bit.

Flashback

_Hermione was sitting on a desk listening to Xave who was trying to teach her a spell that created a tornado. The room was an abandoned and unused classroom that had various wards and silencing charms on it courtesy of Xave. There were books and spare parchment thrown haphazardly on the ground and there were various chairs pushed to the back of the room._

"_Okay," Xave said, "give it a try." She hopped off the desk and pointed her wand at the things on the ground._

"_Tirius Irium," a small tornado formed, sucking all of the stuff in to it as it spun around and around._

_Xave nodded once and she stopped the spell. She watched as he glanced at the clock before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples._

"_Hermione," Xave said, sounding cautious, "I know you still don't believe me about the Dumbledore thing but do you trust me?"_

_Hermione thought that this was a bit random. She thought it over and decided that she did not think that he would hurt her. She nodded._

_Xave smiled. He turned and pointed his wand at her saying "Stupefy." Hermione was caught by surprise and she was easily hit by the spell. She vaguely heard Xave say "Sorry, Hermione, but you'll thank me later," before she lost consciousness._

End of Flashback

Hermione sat up, looking around. She was sitting on the cold, stone floor of the dungeons at a four way intersection. Xave was standing a bit away from her with his eyes closed.

Hermione knew that this was her chance. She took out her wand, vaguely wondering why he didn't take it. "Good morning, Hermione" Xave said, his eyes still closed. Hermione was so shocked that she almost dropped her wand and it was at that moment that Xave summoned it to himself. He opened his eyes and caught the wand.

"Give that back now, Zorac," Hermione said, acting braver than she felt.

Xave stared at her before shaking his head.

"My friends will come looking for me," Hermione said her voice trembling a bit from the cold.

"Counting on it," Xave said before pointing his wand at the torches as they all lit up. She was much warmer now.

"Why did you bring me here," Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you are bait for Harry and Weasley. At least that's what they think. I'm actually helping you-" Xave said but Hermione cut him off.

"Oh yes, because capturing me and using me as bait helps so much," Hermione said, her words laced with sarcasm.

Xave smirked, but before he could answer the sound of hurried footsteps filled their ears.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

Yes, now Xave looks like a villain but is he? Of course not. You'll find out his resoning in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Ron and Harry rush towards Hermione but the threat of death delays one but which. Some Ron bashing.


	8. Outcomes

Yes, I know I said that I would update sooner but I had a severe case of Writer's Block. It was impossible to get the chapter how I wanted it until now. Any way enjoy, read, review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter never will. I do own the plot and my OCs though.**

* * *

Xave was getting pretty worried. His plan had to work almost perfectly for it to have positive results. One of the things that had to happen was for Hermione to see the reason that he did it without him telling her exactly. The problem was that from the venom laced in her voice he figured she would rather tear him apart atom by atom than listen to him.

He was broken out of his thoughts by footsteps on opposite sides of the four way intersection . Perfect, phase 1: Split Harry and Weasley up. Complete.

Now for phase two. He took out his wand knowing that Hermione was watching and began to make intricate movements and mutter randomly. To Hermione it should look like he was doing a complex spell but in reality he just made walls of fire rise with his Elemental powers, blocking Harry and Weasley's path to him.

Hermione started to yell that it was a trap and other things that Xave decided to ignore. Xave watched Ron closely through the flame as he came running. Bingo, there it was he faltered.

Waving his wand once more he made words appear in front of both of them:

_I see you finally decided to come and with no teachers, good for you. By now you probably see that wall of fire ahead of you. Now before you do any thing know that the fire is a rather special form of dark magic that on contact feels like nothing but instead slowly burns your internal organs until you die a painful death. I suppose you might still be able to get to your precious Hermione, but at what cost. Your choice._

_Nothing to do now but wait_ Xave thought.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry and Ron were running top speed towards the dungeons praying that the person hadn't already killed Hermione.

They continued to run until they came to a fork that both had am arrow and 'Hermione' under it. After some quick arguing they split up each going on separate paths, having no idea that that was exactly what was wanted.

He continued to run until he saw an opening that was soon covered with a wall of fire. Words appeared before him. Basically it said that he could die and save Hermione or live and not.

Remembering the time limit, Harry smirked. The idiot. That loser actually believed he would leave Hermione just because his life was forfeit if he did. Well, he was wrong. Harry, Hermione and Ron all have a bond that means he would put his life on the line just to save either one.

With that thought in mind, Harry charged the wall of fire jumping through with ease. The weird message hadn't lied about it not hurting at all but he had at least thought his clothes would be burned. Shrugging it off he turned to stare at Volde- Hey! He's not Voldemort he's…

Standing in front of him twirling his wand around was none other than the Slytherin that Ron had constantly accused: Xavier Zorac.

His eyes filled with hate as he thought of all the times Hermione had defended him and how he had considered him the only okay Slytherin he knew. All this rage built up as he sent him the strongest death glare he could muster.

Xave was barely paying attention to him he even _yawned _at him. He aimed his wand at him before saying in an even, "Let Hermione go."

Xave just smirked at him, "Make me."

And thus the battle began as they began firing off spells at each other. Harry noted that he seemed to be a lot weaker than he looked while facing Ron. Most of his spells were easy to dodge but harder to shield from.

Xave got a leg-locker curse past his defenses. Even though he didn't fall over, it left him wide open. Xave sent a simple disarming spell at him. Harry thought that he looked a bit expectant. The spell hit him before he could block and he fell backwards as his wand clattered on the floor. Since he was struggling to stand he missed the disappointed look on Xave's face.

When Harry finally stood he saw his wand on the ground not far from him and Xave whispering to Hermione. Xave smirked and snapped his fingers as the fire faded and Xave disappeared in a blast of flame.

Harry hopped over to his wand muttering things about evil Slytherin's and pyromaniacs as he undid the curse. Rushing to Hermione, he saw Ron there and briefly wondered why Ron hadn't helped. Shrugging it off as that Ron had only just gotten here.

That was when he noticed that Hermione was crying. "H-Harry I'm so sorry," she cried as he bent down to help her. Harry briefly had an image of Ginny doing something after he saved her from the chamber.

With a sinking feeling he listened to Hermione tell him about how she had been lying about going to the Library. He already knew that part. She went on to tell him that she had been learning spells under Xave's tutelage. Harry's eyes widened as he remembered what he had thought Hermione was doing. Harry was fighting hard to resist the image of Hermione and…

He turned away and took a deep breath to prevent himself from puking.

"You were hanging out with that rotten Slytherin and you were defending him. What else were you _doing_ with him Hermione," Ron yelled at her. She started crying again with new sobs. Something in Harry broke and he did something h never thought he would do to Ron ever. He punched him hard across the jaw_._

There was a stunned silence only broken by Hermione's quiet sobs. "Shut up, Ron, just shut up," Harry said quietly as he helped Hermione stand. Ron was staring at him with a shocked expression. His shock quickly faded and it was replaced by anger.

"Don't you know what he did, Harry," Ron yelled at him, "he kidnapped her but only because she trusted him. She brought this on herself. It's her own fault."

Harry froze. He slowly turned around. He felt a weird sensation in his stomach. It was like there was a game of tug-o-war inside his stomach. His head was down so that his bangs covered his eyes.

He walked up to Ron and lifted his head. His eyes were full of anger. He punched Ron as hard as he could sending him back about six yards. "Don't ever say that again or you'll regret it."

He walked back to the Common Room with Hermione in tow having no idea about that Hermione was thinking about the last thing Xave had said to her: Mr. Weasley has been at my fire wall this entire time and done nothing while Harry gambled his life for you. Figure it out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Xave was relaxing outside. He was sitting by the lake, watching the Giant Squid bathe in the last bit of warmth there'd be for a while.

He was staring up at the clouds when he heard the telltale magic of another Elemental. Not just any Elemental mind you, an Elemental that he was quite familiar with. One that had tried to kill him and his friends multiple times even though he did help them sometimes as well.

The person before him, the person that was the final part of the eight Elementals all together, the boy that was Xave's greatest and toughest rival.

The person before him, sitting on a dragon completely and totally constructed of earth was…

"Hello, what brings you to these parts, Jack" Xave asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual I'm just here to kill you," the boy, Jack, said.

"Bring it."

* * *

There we are. Well now it gets interesting. Did you like Harry punching Ron? Did you think it was too OOC? I won't know unless you review.

There are about 25 people that have this story on alert but last chapter only got one review from my ever faithful reviewer: _murdrax._

Thanks for the review. ShadowLight signing out.


	9. Fire versus Earth: The Battle Begins

Yes, yes, I know. It has been way too long since my last update but I can promise that this won't happen again without warning.

Now that that's over and done with enjoy. I wonder what you'll think of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

WAIT, I almost forgot. I added some Hhr fluff to this chapter. It's not much but it is there. I think this is a good time to officially anounce that this will be a Hhr story. (if you haven't already guessed it)

That's it, enjoy.

* * *

The person before him, sitting on a dragon completely and totally constructed of earth was…

"Hello, what brings you to these parts, Jack" Xave asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual I'm just here to kill you," the boy, Jack, said.

"Bring it."

* * *

Chap 9

Xave calmed his mind. He knew that there would be no playing around or letting emotions rule him. If he did he would lose for sure, not that he had much chance now.

Jack had been training his Elemental powers from a younger age than any of the group meaning he was stronger and had much better control over his element thus the dragons.

Xave smirked and released an inferno from his hands. Using the flames as cover he moved sideways seeing him block the attack easily with a wall of rock. He sent a blast of fire to the ground sending him high in the air. Jack realized he was gone and saw the meteors of flame coming from the sky as if it was raining fire.

Jack just used the dragon to block the small fireballs. When a big one came towards him the dragon blocked it again but Xave was in it so he landed on the dragon.

Quickly melting the rock beast they both dropped to the ground staying alive using their elements to break the fall.

Landing on the ground, Xave decided to stall and catch his breath, "Why are you really here?"

"Look around. You're all alone." Jack replied coldly. Xave smirked sending power through the medallion when he felt a block. Looking at Jack again he noticed a smirk on the other boys face, "Nice try."

So he was alone to fight this guy after all.

"Oh," Xave started but couldn't finish as he had to dodge some newly formed dragons.

The thing was he was not as alone as he thought, a large portion of the school were watching him and Jack tangle it out.

The big glaring problem that would most likely bite Xave in the butt was that Dumbles was also in the mass of students watching him and Jack go all out with their Elemental abilities, something he had wanted to keep a secret from the old geezer if no one else.

Though the students numbers grew and more teachers came, Xave remained ignorant to the fact that he had a crowd of onlookers. If he had known then he would of surely wondered why no one was helping him and why old Dumbles was muttering words under his breath.

* * *

_This stinks,_ Harry thought walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room, _Ron acting stupid again and Hermione let his words get to her._

Sighing Harry led his bushy haired friend up to the portrait of The Fat Lady. Saying the password he walked in and was grateful that no one else was there.

He figured they were all still at dinner but if he wasn't so worried about Hermione he might of found it slightly odd that _everyone_ was gone. Alas he was much to worried about his best friend. He noticed Hermione walking ahead towards the couch by the fireplace

"Come on, Hermione, Ron's just being a prat don't listen to him," Harry said with a weak smile.

No response.

"Hermione," he said slowly, putting his hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" Hermione stopped and turned to face Harry. He saw tears coming out of her eyes and he felt various emotions at once. _Sadness, anger, … and something else._

Hermione started to turn and run so Harry grabbed her hand. "Hermione, please, come on don't," but he never finished his sentenced because just then an earthquake hit and made Hermione lose her footing. That, coupled with her attempt to not step on Crookshanls who had just ran past, caused her to fall on to the couch, effectively bringing Harry with her.

Harry suddenly realized how close he was to Hermione and his chest was pressing into her…

_No don't think about that._

Suddenly he felt himself move closer and closer. His mind was so jumbled and was screaming so many different things that he, at first, didn't realize what was happening. The thing he did understand was that Hermione's face was getting closer.

All of a sudden another tremor hit and he fell off of Hermione. Harry and Hermione's faces were a red that could put the Weasley hair to shame any day.

Shaking his head Harry slowly stood and looked around, _finally_ realizing how odd it is that they are the only people in the Common Room.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide as he thought what had caused that quake. "Hermione, we have to hurry I think the schools under attack," Harry said, shifting into battle mode.

As they rushed down the stairs wands out they were unnerved by the eerie silence. They were sprinting down the stairs when a window broke and in flew none other than Xave.

To be honest he looked horrible. He had a shard of earth through his shoulder and multiple cuts and scars.

As he landed the floor he was standing on lifted over the balcony and fell before he could move. Harry and Hermione watched stunned as he fell. Harry felt Hermione bury her face into her chest.

Harry looked down. Xave may have been a Slytherin and captured Hermione but he didn't hurt her and no one deserved that fate. Except Voldemort.

Harry put his head down only to lift it back up as he saw a red streak fly out of the window followed by what sounded like an explosion as a different boy fell through the window.

He looked darker, evil. Harry could almost see power pouring off of him and what really shocked him was staring down this guy's strength with a _smirk_.

"Seems like you've gotten a bit rusty," Xave taunted.

At hearing Xave's voice Hermione looked up, "Your alive, but I-you…"

Sadly this also alerted that person to their presence. He smiled cruelly as the ground outside shifted and formed a dragon behind Xave.

Its tail zoomed for him and he merely dodged it, realizing too late that its true target was not him at all.

Seeing the tail aiming for him and Hermione, Harry pushed Hermione behind him. He took out his wand and yelled, "PROTEGO," hoping it was enough to stop the tail. Unfortunately, the tail went right through the shield only slowing slightly.

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain to come. He looked back on his life, suddenly seeing various memories flitting over him.

_3 year old Harry shrinking back as his uncle yelled at him for hurting Dudley even though he knew that it was Dudley's own fault for tripping._

_------------------------------_

_4 year old Harry being introduced to his brand new room or at least what his aunt had told him. He wondered why he was being taken to the cupboard and briefly thought that maybe he was getting a new toy like Dudley._

_Upon getting their, she opened the door and he saw his new 'room' was this cupboard._

_He was roughly shoved in before it was locked as he began to cry._

_------------------------------_

_1 year old Harry seeing a flash of green light and feeling a sharp pain in his forehead._

_------------------------------_

_9 year old Harry being roughly shoved into his cupboard as a man came._

"_Hello, my name is Bob Sanjin and I'm here because you have just won a flat screen TV," the man had said._

_Vernon looked skeptical but perked up greatly when he saw the box. He just couldn't resist asking, "How did we win I didn't sign up for this."_

"_A mister Harry Potter sent the form in," Sanjin said._

_The effect was instant, "GET OUT! GET OUT! THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!"_

_He had gotten a very bad beating after that._

_--------------------------------_

Harry hadn't remembered that last one and on top of that, why hadn't he felt any pain yet?

Opening his eyes he saw the earth dragon's tail an inch away from his heart.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Why did the dragon's tail stop before capturing/killing our hero? Will Ron stop being a prat? Will Harry and Hermione EVER get together? How does Sanjin fit into this? Find out next time on: StarRizer's Flame.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed: _Harrysmate, RLD Flame-point Callie-co, digidude577, murdrax, Paladin13, and hpnut1._

I think you'll be glad to know that after either this or the next chapter the plot will start moving along. Hope you liked the battle.

Until next time this is ShadowLight signing off.


	10. Endings and Discoveries

Hello, people of Fanfiction the ShadowLight is back. Okay, yes, Iknow I have been gone for forever with no explanation, but know thhat I will never abandon this story. So to make up for it I give you one of the largest chapters I have written so far. Also, a secret is finally revealed that will change the Potter World as we know it.

Many people asked about the whole dragon and tail thing and it will be explained in either next chapter or the chapter after that.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sadly, never will.

Xave: You've got me, boss.

ShadowLight looks at ceiling: Why me?

Without further ado, enjoy.

_

* * *

__Harry hadn't remembered that last one and on top of that, why hadn't he felt any pain yet?_

_Opening his eyes he saw the earth dragon's tail an inch away from his heart._

_

* * *

_

_Jack for his part was shocked,_ Xave deduced_. This rarely happened and it had only occurred one other time._ Smirking, Xave thought_, there we go it's final._

Jack was putting two and two together so Xave let a blast of fire out before he could emerge from his thoughts. Unluckily, he was too late and Jack easily blocked.

The battle continued between them as they exchanged attacks. The dragon hadn't moved, but its tail had retracted and its head was now looking to Hermione. _Uh-oh_.

He tried to move to get to her but Jack lifted the ground beneath his feet and threw him into a wall. He was in extreme pain and had probably gone past the boundaries he had set up for himself to stop him from passing out after the battle. Last time he did it he was out for a week.

Grimacing at the memory he stood, quickly looking in Hermione's direction to see the dragon's tail squeezing the life out of her.

"Surrender or the girl dies," Jack said with a cold tone.

"Can't beat me any other way, I suppose," Xave replied, cocky as ever, even though he knew he was losing badly seeing as Jack was, one, still standing tall while he was struggling to do that and two, another pillar of earth was shooting up at him at top speed when he wouldn't be able to do much more unless he were to risk being out for a month or permanently for that matter.

Harry was pissed. Xave could tell that from here. There was still one thing he didn't get. Shaking his head, he turned to dodge a wall of earth. _If I'm going to live, I need to focus. Time for that Slytherin cunning to shine._

"You think I care. Crush the girl. I forgot you don't know. I captured her and used her as bait. I would have killed her if my plan had worked," Xave lied, shrugging.

Jack smirked and the dragon started to squeeze harder.

"Diffindo," Harry's desperate voice cried out as the spell only chipped the tail. Jack turned to smirk at Harry and in that moment Xave struck. He sent a blast of fire downwards propelling him towards the dragon as he brought his hands up incasing them in burning hoot flames as he crashed through the tail. Landing he felt burns all across his hands as he winced in pain but Hermione was free.

Tearing off his medallion from around his neck he threw it to them.

"Go! Use the nearest Floo and throw it in," Xave commanded before sending more flames at his rival.

They were still standing there gaping at him. He grew frustrated and yelled, "What's wrong? Go!" They slowly started to run away before they picked up pace and disappeared from sight.

The dragon tried to go after them but Xave slid in front and melted the dragon. _It's time to go all out! Let's hope Sanjin is wrong for once._

Headmaster Sanjin had a theory that the basis of an Elementals power and it's magic was from a pool of energy that would fuel the body before becoming to much and damaging the body making one or a combination of three things happening, 1. Your body wouldn't be able to handle it and you would fall unconscious, 2. You go into a coma, 3. Or you die.

He really hoped it wasn't the third one.

When it had happened before he had not gone this far over the limit and Sanjin believed if they went too far they would die.

"Let's take this outside," Xave said. Jack gladly complied by turning the floor he was standing on into a large snake and knocking him out of the window.

_I hope I can buy enough time, _Xave thought. For a second he thought he was forgetting something but shrugged it off as he landed.

--

Harry was holding the medallion Xave had thrown them and trying to adjust to the change that had been thrust upon him. Xave had not only saved Hermione but was protecting everyone which is unheard of from a Slytherin unless they had something to gain.

He also wondered how throwing the medallion threw the floo would help them at all and if it was a wise choice leaving Xave to fight that Jack guy by himself. Hermione seemed equally shocked.

"Harry," Hermione asked so quietly he nearly missed it.

"Yeah, what's up?" Harry asked, genuinely intrigued.

"When you came to get me after Xave captured me, was Ron with you."

"He was with me but took another path that apparently took him longer," he responded. _I wonder why she asked._

Hermione took a deep breath before she said, "Xave told me that Ron was behind the other set of flames the entire time and that he didn't move to h-help like you did."

She started to get upset so he quickly calmed her, "He is lying just to break up our friendship. It's what those bloody Slytherins do," he said, angry that someone would try to do something like that.

"B-but what if it's true and Ron just stood there and would have let me d-die to keep his own skin safe," Hermione said as she started to cry again, except this time, Harry had no idea what to do.

Deciding to solve the problem ahead he said, "Whether or not it is true, which it isn't by the way, we still need to do what Xave said and hope whatever he wants to happen happens."

With that they were off again as they traveled through the castle to the nearest floo which happened to be the Gryffindor Common Room. After they said the password Harry ran to the floo and grabbed a bit of powder before throwing both of them in.

Instead of the normal green of floo fire it was a black flame that quickly erupted before disappearing.

Nothing happened for what seemed like ages to Harry, but in reality was only about thirty seconds.

From the fire place they heard a weird sound that sounded like… rushing water.

Harry's eyes widened just before he and Hermione were slammed into the wall by a deluge of water crashing into them.

As Harry lifted his head he saw a mist fly out of the fireplace as well hitting him and Hermione. Next thing they knew, they were _frozen _in various places.

He saw a crackling sound that sounded suspiciously like lightning. He struggled to lift his wand arm but it was useless, seeing as it was frozen in a block of ice.

Just when he expected to feel 100 watts of electricity, a strong breeze blew the lingering mist away. Harry now clearly saw six figures, including the one gathering the electricity he had heard earlier who also looked like Xave, standing there with worried looks on their faces except for one who had messy brown hair had a slightly maniacal grin on his face.

The Xave look-alike saw him and took aim before the blonde haired girl said, "Sam, wait something's not right here."

The Xave look-alike, Sam, lowered his arm and glared over at the girl, "What do you mean stop?! Xave would only throw that threw there if he was captured or about to die. Which means that since his body is not here they," Sam said gesturing to Harry and Hermione, "disposed of it meaning they are going to pay."

"Sweet, let's start the torture," the boy with the messy brown hair said. The lights began to dim as darkness started to creep in like a deadly fog. A beacon of light, from the blonde boy, countered the darkness and the room returned to its original lighting.

"What did you do that for, Zach, I was going to avenge Xave," the messy brown-haired boy growled.

"I did it because he's not dead," Zach said with a slight smirk.

The rest all looked confused.

"At least not yet," Zach continued.

The redhead's eyes widened as she waved her hand quickly and suddenly he could move again.

"He sent you here?" she asked.

Harry nodded and was about to speak but Hermione beat him to it, "Xave's not dead yet but he will be if you don't hurry up. He is fighting this weird guy that can control earth," Hermione quickly said as she stood up shivering a bit.

When Hermione had finished all of the newcomers had visibly stiffened. The boy named Sam looked at Hermione, "What was this person's name by any chance?"

Hermione took on a thoughtful pose so Harry answered, "His name was Jack and we should get going. When we left, Xave looked pretty battered."

Visibly relaxing they all nodded and ran out the room with Hermione and him slowly following. When they caught up he heard snippets of conversations.

"Least it's not…"

"… thought we sealed…

"Stupid brother…"

"…leave it alone…"

"…hurry."

Resigning to asking them about the conversation later as well as why they were more relaxed to fight this Jack dude than anyone sane should be, unless there was another person they were afraid to fight who was stronger. Harry nearly shuddered at the thought.

As they were running through the hallways at Hermione's direction, they heard a loud crash followed by screams of pain and sick laughter. Arriving at the scene they saw another large hole and a sight that they would not soon forget.

Xave covered in dust and blood having the life squeezed out of him by a large stone hand.

--

A while before Xave had unleashed a large blast of flame that had engulfed his entire body. Charging with new speed, he smashed his burning fist leaving a nice, ugly burn there.

Smirking in satisfaction he jumped back to find that where his left foot landed was a crevice that crushed his foot. Even though the fire protected against most of it his foot was still fractured, if not broken.

Testing the foot, he found he could put only a slight bit of weight on it. Jack, not wanting to give him time to recover hit him with the tail of his giant rocky snake, which Xave had yet to destroy. Flying back, he landed on the ground just to have the place where his left foot landed elevate. He lost his balance and used his left to steady himself. It hurt. A lot. A whole lot.

He fell to the ground and was lifted up in a hand made completely and totally of rock. It started to squeeze as he screamed in pain as Jack laughed maniacally.

"Good boy, now play dead," Jack said as the hand squeezed incredibly hard, beginning to crush him.

He heard the sound of lightning before falling to the ground. He heard Jack curse and say, "So Xave lives for a little while longer. Good for him. Bye." He then heard the sound of earth being fired and Hermione's scream followed by a strong breeze.

As he began to pass to the blissful world called unconsciousness he heard.

"Oh my God there's blood everywhere."

"Katie, help I need to stabilize him."

He felt something cool before passing into unconsciousness.

_Well at least it's not a total loss,_ Xave thought, _at least it's finally official that Harry Potter, Boy-who-Lived, is an earth Elemental._

With that thought he finally fell into the peaceful realm of unconsciousness, blissfully unaware of the chaos around him.

* * *

I run away and hide in Mexico to avoid the super heated flames from reviewers and Xave for making him lose.

_I'm going to be burned alive._

Thanks for reviewing: Jarno, hpnut1, harmony09, murdrax, RLD Flame-Point Callie-co, daniel, Magikmaster02, Sakura Lisel, and Paladin13. You guys keep this story alive!

Till next time, Bye!


	11. The Aftermath

April 1, 2008

Woot! I updated fairly quickly seeing as you all seemed very angry about my late one last time.(If the lack of reviews meant anything)

Anyway, this is my first chapter that has next to know Xave in it so tell me how I do. \

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Enjoy

* * *

The stars twinkled in the night sky shining down on the world below. Normally people are filled with awe or serenity at the sight but Harry looked at the stars with an intense gaze. His eyes were cloudy as he gazed at the sky.

He was filled with various problems that had seemed to just grow these past months. The day after Xave had fallen into unconsciousness he was still under intensive care. They were trying to just keep him alive at that point.

Both he and Hermione had waited for the Slytherin to wake. Harry still didn't trust him, even now that was a dilemma, but he still felt he should thank him.

After he was stabilized, Collin came running up to him spouting congratulations and practically begging him to tell him how he did it. At the time he had wanted to know just what it was. Now though, he wished he hadn't followed Collin.

He had been taken down to the Champions' Chamber and practically interrogated about if he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He told them that he had completely forgotten about it. Of course they didn't believe him, but Dumbledore assured them that even if he had been lying that there was another matter at hand. If they could get him out of it, for one.

All in all it didn't go well and he had been forced to steal and egg from a dragon and now he was stuck trying to figure out what loud screeching meant.

The weird part was that this was the _least _of his worries at the moment. A much bigger one was Xave.

What are his motives exactly? Why would he kidnap Hermione one day and save her life the next? Why in the world would he train Hermione to train him? Slytherins always have something to gain so what was he?

These were questions that plagued Harry's mind but still were not his largest worries. What was is fairly puzzling.

Flashback

_Two days before Xave was set for StarRizers, apparently the medics there had potions to help fix some of Xave's more magically oriented problems. Harry was looking down at Xave those questions bouncing through his head. He heard someone walk in and saw that it was Sam, Xave's twin. _

_A little before Hermione had told him everything about her meetings with Xave. He had also learned that she had been taught by various people who had snuck in from StarRizers._

"_With great power comes great sacrifice, I suppose," Sam had said looking at his brother._

_Harry realized that the person in front of him was someone who could answer most if not all of his questions._

_Something must have shown on his face because Sam said, "I can't answer your questions."_

_Slightly shockeed it had taken a while to respond, "Yes, you can. Who was that person? How could he control earth? How did you guys know to come?" He stopped to take a breath._

"_Okay, I lied. That person was Jack and we knew how to come because of the medallion," Sam replied._

"_Well, how could he control earth?"_

_Sam was completely ignoring the question and instead was looking out the window. He sighed and looked at him. _

"_That doesn't matter much unless it truly means something to you," Sam said before leaving Harry with his thoughts._

End Flashback

What in the world did he mean? That was a large mystery yet not the largest. The biggest one was his feeling for Hermione.

Technically, it was not the biggest mystery really, but what he was going to do about it was. He eventually realized that he was starting to fancy her. He had constantly argued that that was impossible and that he loved her like a sister. He had eventually succumbed to the truth.

Now, he needed to do something about it. He knew that Ron liked her. As if to agree Ron let out a particularly loud snore before turning over in his sleep.

He had swallowed his pride and apologized to Hermione and they were all friends again. Though with this dilemma he almost wished they were still angry.

Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other but tried to hide it by arguing. With a sigh he stood and walked down to the Common Room. It was late so it was completely empty.

He sat on a chair near the fireplace, absorbed in his thoughts.

Glaring into the fire he knew what he had to do. He would let Hermione and Ron admit their feelings, never letting Hermione know of _his_ feelings. He sighed. He knew it was right, just not easy.

* * *

Sanjin frowned as he looked down at his student. _Xave looks like a mummy with all those bandages. Glad it's not me,_ he thought with a small smile.

He then turned to the other two people in the room. One was Sara, the wind elemental. Xave would probably be forever ignorant to her feelings for him. The other was Xave's twin and lightning elemental, Sam.

One of them had been here almost at all non-class times. They had started spending nights here a little while ago. As soon as Madam Zana had said that he would wake soon.

He lifted each of them and put them on the beds on either side of Xave. They had fallen asleep awhile ago.

He spared another glance at them before leaving. He quickly traversed the endless hallways before slipping into his office. Sitting down in his chair, he quickly began to think.

Jack had infiltrated Hogwarts somehow and was trying to kill Xave. Most likely trying to pick them off one by one. _He_ had not been seen at the very least as it would mean all of their deaths.

Also, Harry Potter had been forcefully entered in the TriWizard Tournament. He suspected that Dumbles either knew or was the one to put it in. The boy would face many challenges and might fall if not helped.

He sighed once again. As soon as Xave is ready he will be going back to help Harry with the Tournament. That is if Dumbledore let him.

His eyes widened as he thought of something. This year was more about uprooting him from Dumbledore's control. He would not have sufficient training by the end of this year. Though apparently a bad thought Sanjin smiled.

_Let's see how ol' Dumbles handles this one, _Sanjin thought. Even though his idea was great he would have to something he dreaded more than anything else.

He would have to play the game of…politics. Duh, duh, dun!

* * *

Jack walked calmly through the tunnel. He was in his element nothing could touch him now.

Still though, he could not hope but be slightly worried about how he'd react to his failure. He would just tell him what happened he would be corrected and they would move on to try something else later. Or at least he hoped that would happen.

He was much more valuable than the other followers and they barely had any peoplae in the first place. Their total was about 10 fighters including him.

Of course that didn't matter because of who was leading this operation.

Jack let a smile show as he walked down to the Leader Chambers. He opened the metal door quietly and slipped in.

A figure completely shadowed was watching him walk forward. The figure was sitting in a throne and playing with his wand. Upon Realizing Jack's approach the figure turned and looked directly at him.

"Since you are not bouncing off the walls, I'm guessing it was a failure," The figure said his icy blue eyes gazing at him.

He did not respond, for it was a statement of complete truth and they knew it. He gazed at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Well?"

With a deep breath he looked up and said, "I had the fire Elemental captured and his head practically on a platter, but reinforcements arrived and I was out number and slightly tired from the battle before. I can no longer defeat them all together. I'm sorry, Father."

His father sat back against his throne and looked upwards pondering what was their next move. Jack just kept his head low, not wanting to see the disappointment in his father's cold eyes.

Just then the door opened and a beautiful lady walked through with her black hair bouncing slightly as she walked. Upon seeing him, she smiled and hugged him.

"How's my little baby boy?" his mother asked while squeezing the life out of him. It would have been comical if they weren't trying to take over the world.

"So, how'd it go," she asked.

"Mission: Failed," he responded in a defeated tone.

"Yes, it was a failure and now we must continue to think of something else," his father said.

"Serber (Sare-ber), why are you working so much. I know you want to change the world, but does it have to be now," she asked.

"It would be best to strike before anyone is overly alerted," Serber replied.

"Won't Bob trace this back to you," she asked, the slightest of fear in her voice. She relaxed as he shook his head.

"He has no idea I have a child. For all he knows we could be mortal enemies, trying to achieve power over the other," Serber replied with a small smirk.

They were trying to come up with a new plan of attack when as unlikely as it could be, his _mother_, was the one to put forth the idea. You see his mother was a muggle and barely understood too much magical things.

"What about that…that Vulturewart person? Didn't one of your spies say he was planning a resurrection?" she asked.

Serber grinned. And when that happens it's not a good thing.

* * *

The first thought that coursed through Xave's head was a rather simple one: _Ow!_

* * *

Anyway last time I got a review about Xave being over-powered.

I'm going to set some things straight. Yes, he is very strong. In my mind he could take and defeat any student in Hogwarts.

The reasons are simple:

1. He is an elemental

2. He unlike the Hogwartians has 4 **whole **years of training compared to the 3 1/2 at best the students have.(remember summer spells are a-okay)

For the deatheaters he beat: He caught them by suprise. Plus many were drunk.

Yep I'm done. for those who skipped the rant.

Till next time.

Update: Woops. Almost forgot. thanks to: harmony09 and RLD Flame-point Callie-co


	12. Training and Truths

Testing...Testing...123...Is nybody out there? Well I'm back! It's been a long time gettin' from here to there. I am now gonna get back on track. This fic shall not die! Also 20k+ baby!!!

Without furher ado,

Enjoy:

* * *

The first thought that coursed through Xave's head was a rather simple one: _Ow!_

* * *

The room was filled with extreme heat. Unbearable for most, but Xave barely realized it. Again the dummies flew at him. He sent rapid flames flying in all directions.

The dummies kept dodging and moving closer. He unleashed a wave of fire engulfing all of his enemies.

Two more appeared from seemingly nothing. One drew a long sword while the other stayed back. Moving quickly, the swordsman charged Xave to be crushed by another wave of flames…or so he thought.

A crack was heard from behind him and the telltale sound of a sword being thrust forward was all the warning he got before he felt a sharp pain in his back. A blaring noise came out of nowhere and both the swordsman disappeared.

The other dummies faded as well and the door reappeared as Xave walked out of the Training Room with a sour look on his face. He was to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow and he only just now realized how rusty he had truly become.

Before he left he was able to beat both of those remaining enemies before losing. He did allow some leeway as he was still recovering meaning he probably would have been at the same level as before meaning in the months he had been away he had not grown at all in power as an Elemental. He had also forgotten some of his training letting himself become cocky leading to his downfall.

With a sigh, Xave leaned against a wall thinking about the job he had agreed to do. He had known going in that some of his skills would be stunted a little bit so why was he so disappointed now? He honestly didn't know.

As he was about to leave he heard the door open and he saw Sara walk in. The memory of his time in the Medical Ward rose again.

_Flashback_

_Pain. It was the first thing Xave realized when he woke up. The second were the all too familiar pale green walls of the Medical Ward of StarRizers._

"_Stupid walls," Xave said, attempting to sit up in which he failed miserably and was greeted with a sharp pain for the attempt._

_After some choice words he glanced around the room, noticing his brother asleep in a chair next to his bed. Feeling slightly mischievous he took a deep breath and was about to exhale a breath of flame when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice._

"_Stop unless you enjoy the depths of unconsciousness, Mr. Zorac," said Madam Rena, the Healer of StarRizers and a very familiar face._

"_You know very well that your magical core is nearly completely burned out and-" Madam Rena began before Xave cut her off._

"_I do?" Xave was racking his memory for the reason for this happening once more. I was at Hogwarts and then… then… JACK._

_Xave immediately attempted to sit up once more getting the exact same result._

"_What happened? I was facing Jack and was… not doing so well… then he was about to crush me but it's kinda a blur," Xave said._

"_I think I can answer that one," Xave turned his head to see Sam smirking down at him._

"_If I remember correctly," Sam said, "you decided to fight Jack on your own, nearly got yourself killed, exhausted your magical core, and was saved miraculously by your awesome twin," He finished._

"_That's about as likely as Serber being the one to save me," Xave responded._

_They laughed a bit for a while before Sam left to tell the others. After he was gone Xave had two options he could either listen to Rena berate him for his foolishness or think. Naturally, thinking was the choice._

_I wonder what's gonna happen now. Will I be going back to Hogwarts or sticking here for the rest of the year. What month is it? How long have I been out?_

_Quickly growing bored of just thinking he voiced the last two questions aloud._

"_It is February you've been out for three months," Rena responded tersely._

_Before he had any time to ponder this, the door opened and in rushed the rest of his friends._

"_Sup, everybody," Xave said cheerfully._

"_Sup," Derek responded, "Still alive I see."_

"_REALLY?!" Xave yelled immediately looking around before bursting into fake tears._

_Sara instantly shut him up with a glare. _

"_What were you thinking," She asked in a deathly soft voice. Now if Xave was anyone else then he probably would have recoiled in fear or something of the like, but instead…_

"_Well right now, I was thinking of how I'm going to eat wrapped up in bandages like this," Xave responded, smiling._

"_I mean," Sara responded barely holding in her rage, "What were you thinking taking on Jack ALONE?!" _

_Xave was instantly silenced and began to look incredulously at Sara. The very same Sara that he had never seen very angry before._

"_It was the best choice at the moment," Zach said in his defense._

"_Well, it wasn't!" Sara growled._

"_What's the big deal, I survived, I'm fine and we can kick his butt anytime we want," Xave said with a grin._

"_The problem is that you seemed to have absolutely no value for your life. This is the fourth time this has happened and yet you still choose to continue to do the same thing," Sara responded, her anger blazing._

_What in the world did I do that would make Sara act like this? Xave wondered._

_With a frustrated noise Sara left the room with Maria and Katie following._

"_Ok, what did I do? Spill it," Xave asked._

"_No idea," They said simultaneously._

"_You're lying, all of you," Xave said, "Now why is Sara so angry at me?"_

"_You really can't tell," Zach asked, incredulous._

"_Can't tell…what?" Xave asked_

"_It's official you're hopeless," Derek said, shaking his head._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing," Sam said, "Nothing at all."_

_And with that they left._

"_GET BACK HERE!" Xave yelled to no success._

_With a sigh, Xave laid his head back down._

_What did they mean?_

End of Flashback

He hoped that she wasn't all that angry anymore because he really didn't want her yelling at him. He still didn't understand how he had made her so angry.

She looked at him but, luckily, what was held in her green eyes was not anger. She actually looked kind of sad.

"What's wrong," Xave asked.

Sara was silent. She looked at him for a long time before she said anything.

"You're leaving again tomorrow," she said. Her voice was a little quiet as always but it held sadness in it.

"Hey, don't worry it's February meaning I'll only be gone for a few months and then the gang'll be back together again. We'll all meet up during the summer and have tons of fun," Xave said, hoping to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, you're right. How is your mission going anyways?" she asked.

"Errr…not bad," Xave said, not knowing how well he was truly doing.

She just smiled at him as she walked over to the training room. Seeing the recent activity she started to look sad again.

"How bad do you think it's going to be?" she asked, so quiet he barely heard her.

He didn't have to ask to know what she meant. Their entire group knew that they were on the verge if not in war. They had accepted the fact a while ago but with Sanjin sending him to Britain made him worry it would be even worse than expected.

"It'll be bad," Xave answered, honestly, "but I know all of us will make it through together."

With that he smiled before leaving to finish packing. Optimism is good but can be dangerous when it is stretched to the point of unreality. They both worried that not all seven of them would make it through the war. Only time would tell.

The time had come. It's time to get this mission over with.

* * *

He walked slowly, confidently into the cavern. Anyone of those disgusting Death Eaters that he supposedly trembled before or the people he was foolish enough to once call friends would be positively shocked at how he walked.

As the tunnel leveled out he saw an archway. Invisible to most he saw the traces of magic flowing through it like little lights slithering around. Knowing it would not harm him he entered slowly.

The stone chair floating did not turn but he heard the familiar voice of his master. Or at least one of them.

"Welcome Peter," Serber said, softly.

Knowing that his façade that he used before Voldemort was unneeded, he bowed briefly.

"Serber," Peter responded, "Why have you called me here?"

Smirking widely at Peter's bluntness, his chair spun around. If he was not among the select few that he was he would probably be experiencing lots of pain.

"I need your reports on Voldemort and a personal opinion," Serber said looking at him.

He felt the feel of Legilimency probing his mind as he began his story.

"Lord Voldemort is currently in a weak, doll-like state but will be able to gain a full and complete body by June if his plan works. He has a Death Eater stationed in Hogwarts. This person will portkey Harry Potter to Voldemort for a ritual to take place in which I will have to sacrifice my hand to bring him back. I have a spell that I can do left-handed which will restore it, disillusioned of course, if Voldemort does not do it himself. He will then kill Harry Potter and You-Know-Who will be back," Peter said without a single whimper or stutter.

"Interesting. I thought you told me you had to constantly care for Voldemort or he would be forced back into his spirit form so how are you here?" he asked, wondering how Peter was keeping Voldemort alive and ignorant.

"I entered a nearby wizarding village and captured a wizard. After using Obliviate multiple times to destroy the person's mind I simply added the necessary memories for any spells he must use and for the trivial things like walking and then used Imperio on the nearly empty shell and am currently commanding him to go through the necessary steps to care for Voldemort. Polyjuiced of course," Peter said, quickly.

Serber said nothing but was once again reminded at how powerful Pettigrew truly was. That sort of brain surgery was dangerous but extremely rewarding if it works well. Another reason why Peter was such a valuable asset.

"Good, now, do you think that Lord Voldemort would consider meeting with a Lord Serber to discuss things after he was reborn?" Serber asked, inwardly gagging at calling himself Lord Serber. It just didn't sound right.

Peter thought this over thinking about what he knew of the Dark Lord's plans and how he would have reacted last time.

"I think he would be interested but if I gave the message directly he'll be suspicious but I'll get around that," Peter said, plans running through his head.

"Thank you, Peter. I will get word to you when I want this to happen. Now, leave before Voldemort finds you missing," Serber commanded, his chair spinning back around.

Seeing this as a dismissal Peter bowed once more and hurried away. He really had no reason to go quickly because he knew Voldemort would not discover his decoy. Serber underestimated him the least of all but he still did. No one would suspect quivering Wormtail to be able to fool the Dark Lord.

This was a mistake.

He quickly returned to the Dark Lord's side undetected. He could barely hold in his excitement for what would come. The world was going to change very soon.

* * *

So what'd you think. Please review!

I'd like to thank ROBERT-19588 for reminding me that I had a story to finish. Thanks!

Any and all questions or comments are welcome. See ya!

-ShadowLight


	13. Of Clubs and Conflicts

Hello, readers! I've updated already!!!??!? It's fast for me at least. I'm sorry for that and I'm trying to pick up the pace a little but as a sorry for my absence before last chapter here is a long chappie.

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: No owny for me. :(

* * *

Darkness filled the room. It entered every crack and crevice and sucked the air from the room. You feared to breathe, thinking the darkness might swallow you whole.

Suddenly, flames erupted out of nowhere striking the incoming projectile as it burst into flames. Again and again as more projectiles flew.

Xave wasn't sure how long he had done this but it felt as if it was, at least, an hour. He had resolved upon returning to continue to train his skills as not to fall behind his friends.

Of course, this left the problem of how to do this without being seen by others. Imagine his surprise when the answer came to him in the form of a house elf.

Flashback

_Great, he thought, now all I need is a place that no one goes that is large enough to train in, has the proper equipment, is warded…This is gonna be difficult._

_He finished his note to Hermione. It was time to complete his purpose. He had missed much too much time as it was._

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at the same time and place as usual but bring Harry. _

_XXXX ZZZZZ_

_It was short, sweet, and to the point, just how he liked it. Sending this off with a School owl, he decided to forego going to the Great Hall and instead went down to the kitchens._

_Tickling the pear, he walked in and was immediately bombarded by house elves._

"_How can Trixy help you?"_

"_What would you like, sir?" These were just some of the tons of questions thrown at him in the span of less than ten seconds. He eventually sat at a table as they went to get him some food._

"_A place to practice that is warded and has necessary accommodations in a medieval castle will be hard to find, indeed," Xave mumbled to himself, drinking orange juice. He couldn't stand the pumpkin juice normally served._

"_Yous is needing the Come and Go Room," a little elf said, happily._

"_Come and Go Room?" he asked, curiosity peaked._

"_Oh yes, it is a room on the seventh floor that will give you any thing you need. All yous must do is walk by a wall near a picture three time while thinking of what you need and it will appear. Bippy uses it for cleaning supplies all the time," the elf, Bippy, said._

_Xave gawked at this godsend. Quickly gaining his composure he thanked the elf profusely and sprinted from the room. _

_It took little time to find the right wall and he was amazed by what he found. He had planned to use the Room as much as possible._

End of Flashback

He had wished the room to become a replica of the Training Room at StarRizers' and it did not disappoint. He was just taking a break when he heard the door knob turn.

He froze. Quickly, he disillusioned himself and stood still. How had they gotten in?!? He cursed as he remembered that the Training Room at StarRizers was open to others so that everyone could train.

If he wasn't busy standing still, he would of slapped his head for his mishap.

Someone poked their head in and looked around. They walked in slowly and Xave recognized that it was the transfer from RageRizers.

He looked around in confusion before freezing abruptly.

"Alright, whoever's hiding there come out! Disillusion doesn't work all that well," he said smirking in his general direction, twirling his wand in his fingers.

Slowly, he let the spell disappear. He saw the guy, Brian or something, narrow his eyes.

"You look familiar, what's your name?" he asked.

"Some people consider it rude to ask for one's name without giving your own," Xave said, smirking.

"I guess I'm rude then, though it could also be rude to be sneaking around invisible when someone's in the room," he retorted, smoothly.

"Touché," he said, "Xavier Zorac." His eyes widened.

"I knew I recognized you, Ryan Darian, by the way," he said, pointing his wand at Xave.

Silently, a red light flew at him. He raised a shield to block the Stunner only for his eyes to widen as he remembered who Ryan.

The light was no Stunner. When it hit his shield, it knocked both him and it back and into the air for him to land on his butt ten feet away.

"Remember now? I was your opponent in the finals of the Rizer League Tourney back in first year and you pulled that trick off on me to end that round. Haven't forgotten it since. Of course, you had probably whispered it," Ryan said, grinning.

Xave got up and started laughing as he walked over and slapped the hand of his first rival and a good friend. _At least I'll have one friendly face here now, _he thought.

"What house are you in?" he asked, having forgotten all about the Sorting.

"I'm with the Ravens which is nice. Miss RageRizers though. You been talkin' to any of the other transfers," Ryan asked.

Xave rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly, "No, you're the first one I've talked to," he admitted.

"No biggie. Anyway I was chatting up Hannah Matthews, you know from UniRizers, and we thought it would be cool to start a dueling club like the ones at our school," Ryan said as Xave's eyes rose.

_Wow, the things I'd be preoccupied with if not for this mission. I'm way too focused on it to really observe my surroundings, _thought.

"It's later today and I had been looking for a spot to hold it and when I heard they had House Elves cleaning the rooms I thought they might have an idea of a good place. Imagine my surprise when they told me of the perfect place," Ryan said.

Xave was about to respond when he asked Ryan what time it was, frantically.

"It's 1 o'clock, why?" Ryan asked.

After some few choice words Xave summoned all his stuff to him.

"I got to go, see ya," Xave said, hurriedly. He ran through the doors.

"6 o'clock tonight, if you want to come," Xave heard Ryan yell after him as he bolted through the corridors. In approximately 3 minutes Hermione and Harry would be there for the meeting.

* * *

Hermione upon receiving the note immediately told Ron and Harry. After the First Task, Ron had come and apologized for all of his actions that had been mean and insensitive towards Harry and Hermione. He had been really trying to change and Ron and her got into fewer arguments it seemed nowadays.

Hermione knew that Xave didn't like Ron because of his insults and accusations toward him, but Hermione was sure that if Ron apologized Xave would forgive him.

Also while Xave had been gone they had discussed it and informed Ron about all the things that had happened and told him that they would convince Xave to teach him as well as them.

They were currently on their way to the classroom that they always used. When they got to the door it was glowing bright red before it stopped abruptly.

Harry looked at her and she shrugged before opening the door. It was empty as they walked into the room. They all hastily drew their wands but Ron slumped to the ground, obviously stunned.

A shield flickered into existence blocking the hexes thrown in that direction. Hermione moved to Ennervate Ron.

"Stop!" a voice called. She recognized it to be Xave as he faded into existence, "Don't revive him."

"Why not?" Harry growled out, barely restraining his temper with his wand still point at Xave.

Ignoring the question Xave turned to her, "Why'd you bring him?" he asked. She could tell he was keeping his voice as level as possible.

"Well, while you were in a coma, he apologized and he was going to apologize to you before you Stunned him. I know you only hate him because of his bias against Slytherins bu-" She was interrupted by Xave bursting into laughter.

"You-you," composing himself he continued, "You think I hate him because of that? Please, nothing as trivial as that would cause me to have the need to Stun him. The reason I did you would know if you paid attention to some of the stuff I was trying to tell you before. You know about Dumbledore," Xave said.

Hermione glared at him, "I know Professor Dumbledore may have a bad reputation in America but that has nothing to do with Ron," Hermione said, angrily.

Massaging his temples Xave spoke again, "It does actually because I told you Ron is a puppet of Dumbledore an-" this time Harry interrupted.

"Don't you dare try to make the Headmaster out to be some sort of puppet master nor accuse my friend of false friendship. You have no right to judge us, you've only been here for a short amount of time," Harry growled out. Hermione only then noticed that Xave was still at wand point.

"This is why I was talking to only Hermione at first and wanted just the two of you to come today," Xave said.

"You were trying to instill dissent among our group this whole time weren't you," Harry accused, remembering something Ron said, "You should know that had you knot saved Hermione's life you would be flying through that wall right know."

Hermione could feel the tension in the air and wished she could know what Xave was thinking right now.

Xave took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. He spoke slowly as if choosing his words carefully, "You could say that I was trying to cause dissent but not necessarily between you and Ron but you and Dumbledore."

Before Harry could say anything, she decided to speak up, "Xave, you keep on saying bad things about Dumbledore but what's your proof that he's so bad?" Hermione asked, hoping to stump him.

Instead he sighed, "There are many things that I could tell you but I think this one works. Harry, when you stayed at the Dursleys' you were treated badly, horribly in fact, and Dumbledore not only knew but did nothing about it. While you were never physically abused you are a near perfect example of someone who experienced emotional abuse and neglect," Xave said slowly.

"Dumbledore apologized for that because he had no way to know-" Harry began.

"Harry have you met Arabella Figg?" Xave asked, and after receiving a hesitant nod continued, "She is a Squib and someone who's watching you for Dumbledore and has for a long time. She saw how you were being treated and told Dumbledore," Xave told them.

Harry was about to respond but Xave cut him off, "We could argue all night and it will mean nothing."

He walked over to Ron and whispered Obliviate. Her eyes widened.

"I erased his memories of all events of today. If you want you can tell him it all, but I'd rather you didn't. We're not gonna get anything done today, see ya. Oh yeah there's a Dueling Club in the Come and Go Room on the Seventh floor at six. Come if you want," Xave said before exiting the room.

Hermione looked at Harry before levitating Ron.

"We'll take him to his bed before waking him up," she said before leaving, no room for argument.

* * *

He had gotten to the room in time and was just setting the wards up when he had the thought that Hermione might have decided to bring Weasley. Who knows what could have happened while he was gone.

The ward immediately went off. Cursing under his breath, he disillusioned himself for the second time. He couldn't let Weasley learn about the things he was planning to tell them. If he was lucky, he still didn't know who the group was going to meet.

He Stunned him as soon as he entered the door and blocked the incoming spells before letting himself reappear.

Hermione and Harry's reactions were hostile and he couldn't stand it much longer. He was back at square one. Might as well start from the beginning maybe he might do better this time around.

He muttered the password and entered his dormitory. Xave crashed on his bed. Everything he had worked hard on was pretty much completely trashed.

He had devoted most of his time and waking thoughts to this stupid mission. _Why do we even need Potter to come back to America,_ he asked himself. He had no answer.

_Sanjin,_he thought angrily. Taking a deep breath he let his anger dissipate slowly. It was stupid and irrational to get angry at Sanjin. It wasn't his fault. They needed Harry to help them defeat Serber. Earth was the only element missing in their group.

Sighing, he stood and decided to train some bit to get this day out of his head.

He ran around the Black Lake once before diving in and swimming to one side and back. He quickly cast a drying charm on himself and was suddenly struck by the idea of going into the Forbidden Forest. Nothing in there could touch him.

Quickly shaking the irrational thought away, he heard a bell ring six times. He ran into Hogwarts but stopped as he nearly charged right through Malfoy who was surprisingly alone.

"Watch where you're going, Zorac? Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" he asked, angrily.

He thought about not telling him but he saw no reason to deny him the chance to learn new things.

"Dueling Club. Seventh floor," he paused before throwing his doubts away, "Wanna come?"

Draco looked suspicious before shrugging and gestured him to lead the way. As they were walking, Malfoy was looking all around as if memorizing the path.

When they got there the door was visible and they walked in.

"-all are here, we can begin," Ryan was saying. He stopped and turned to smirk at Xave before giving him a slightly puzzled look. Xave only shrugged in response.

"As I was saying, I am rather disappointed at the Defense level of this school so I decide to help change it. Hannah and I came up with the idea of this Club," he said, as Xave looked around the room.

There were a bunch of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well as some Gryffindors including the Golden Trio. Draco was the only Slytherin besides himself.

"Any questions or suggestions before we get started?" Hannah asked as she stood up.

"I think Harry should help teach the Club," Ron said. Hermione agreed.

Xave, though, could tell that Ryan was resisting the urge to smirk and shake his head.

"Trust me, Harry may be the best Hogwarts student but he is by no means fit to teach the rest of you to the extent I can," Ryan said, letting a small grin show.

"We should give ourselves a name," Cho Chang suggested. Xave was admittedly surprised to see her here seeing as she was a year older.

The group agreed and quickly started arguing over names.

"Quiet!" Hannah yelled, "How about just DA and you can interpret the name anyway you want?"

The group agreed to this quickly.

"Pair up with someone but it has to be someone from another house," Ryan said. He gestured Xave over towards him.

Hannah intercepted him first though, "Why is Malfoy here? I've nothing against him personally but he is known to heckle the other students. We don't want that in our group," she said.

Xave was surprised that she obviously remembered him from the Sorting. Before he was forced to answer, Ryan appeared.

"Leave him alone, Hannah, he has a reason, I'm sure." Ryan said turning to him. Xave could only shrug.

"Good reason. Whatever, wanna pair up?" she asked. He nodded and they went to duel.

"Glacies Sors!" Xave called out and the duel was on. She immobilized the shards of ice he had sent and sent them back except this time they were snakes.

A Tirius Irium later and the snakes were swept away by the tornado. This had given her time to conjure three snakes and she was enlarging them. Three huge snakes all started snapping at him and he could only barely dodge and defend.

A silent but powerful wall of fire erupted from his wand toasted one but he was still at the mercy of the other two and she was making more.

The rest of the duelers had stopped and were watching the duel between them.

"Sero Frendo!" Xave yelled just narrowly escaping a bite. The thick vines appeared around him and wrapped around the snake so Xave could vanish it.

In this time, two more appeared before she disillusioned herself. He quickly dispatched them before looking around carefully.

Sighting the slightest ripple he immediately cast a dome-like shield around him and not a second too late. Arrows had flown from all sides ready to impale him.

Xave silently cast finite and she was visible again. Large birds the size of hawks flew at him. He quickly dove to the side. He sent rapid cutting curses slicing the birds down but he had left himself open to an attack from Hannah. She sent three curses in quick succession.

Xave dove to the floor to avoid the spells but the floor exploded and sent him flying back.

"Crystiallis Serafris!" he called as he was flying back and a small ice wall appeared and protected him from attacks and sight.

He disillusioned himself and moved to her side. She caught sight of him and sent a Hurling Hex in his direction. He dove to the floor and silently used glisseo.

It had the desired effect as she fell down. He sent two Incarcerouses and a Stunner. She blocked all three but he summoned her wand to him and it was done.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as he walked over handed, her wand over, and helped her up. She was all smiles.

"Wow, I haven't had that good a fight in a while. Thanks!" she walked over to Ryan who stood up.

"Thank you for the show. How 'bout you take a bow?" Ryan said, smirking. Xave smiled a true genuine smile and bowed. It had been a long time since he had been actually happy here.

That's the stuff you're gonna be learning but our time is up. Next Saturday at 3 is our next meeting. See ya," Hannah said.

With that, the crowds dispersed.

* * *

Questions, Concerns, Comments, Complaints? Please Review

Thanks to Murdrax, painttv17, and Gandalf the Grey-Eldelwiess.

See ya  
-ShadowLight


End file.
